


Nosso Amor

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Eles já tinham passado por muitas coisas, juntos e separados; passaram por 6 anos de convivência na escola, e mais uns 10 anos sem se falar direito. Mas sabiam que havia coisas erradas em suas vidas, havia um vácuo em seus peitos que não se minimizavam: nem com a presença e o carinho de seus pares amorosos. Depois desse tempo todo, voltam a conviver, e batem de frente com as novas, que não era tão novas, verdades que vão aparecendo, e aquelas que ainda os assombram.





	1. O início do sonho (pesadelo)

_**~~~~ Flash's Back ~~~~** _

__  
  
Quinto ano de Draco Malfoy, e o quarto de Gina.

_\- Draco, você sabe em quem Zabini está de olho?_

_\- Não, e nem quero saber, Goyle. – disse o loiro, sem olhar-lo; mantendo os olhos sobre o professor. – Fala logo, idiota._

_Goyle se assustou, achava que Draco não estava interessado:_

_\- Na Weasley, você acredita? – falou displicentemente, enquanto o outro resmungava:_

_\- Existem tantas garotas na escola, e logo a Weasley? – disse mais pra si do que para o outro._

_–----_

 

**_Um ano depois._ **

_– Harry Potter e Gina Weasley? Ora, que amor! – ironizou o loiro, alto à ruiva desenvolta a sua frente._

_– Sim! Está com ciúmes, Malfoy? – sorrio marotamente, com uma postura decidida. Mirando-o nos olhos, sem um traço de medo ou irritação._

_– Ah, claro! Como se você merecesse! – disse ele amargo, saindo sem mais._

_Ela sorriu, e virou-se, levando sua vassoura para a comemoração que devia estar começando no salão comunal por causa da vitória no Quadribol._

_–---_

 

**_Dois anos depois – Batalha de Hogwarts._ **

_– Weasley ! – berrou Draco do outro lado do corredor, segurando firme sua varinha em direção a ruiva ao longe. Ela virou metade do corpo, ficando de frente a visão de Draco. Ela o olhou um pouco séria, mas descontraída, com a varinha apontada para o chão._

_\- O que você quer, Malfoy? – disse ela sem paciência, virando o rosto diversas vezes em direção a floresta proibida._

_Ele tentou ver o que ela via, mas não via nada:_

_\- O que você está olhando? – perguntou, respirando com dificuldade, com a varinha tremendo, entre os nós dos dedos._

_\- Não te importa...- suspirou ela, deixando-se distrair do sonserino._

_\- Lógico que me importa. – rosnou ele, fazendo uma careta, aproximando a varinha do rosto de sardas da garota._

_\- Por quê? – virou o rosto para o loiro, prestando atenção ao seu rosto sofrido._

_Ele ia dizer, ou tentar dizer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo, Comensais da Morte apareceram gritando:_

_\- Olhem! A Weasley traidora do sangue! – um brando de “estupefaça” zuniu no ar, e saiu vibrando verde em direção a ela, mas que passaria antes por Draco._

_\- Abaixa! – mandou ela, mas o outro não respondeu, estava petrificado; não se mexia. Vendo que ele não se moveria, ela o derrubou, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, caindo sob ele; enquanto o feitiço passava arrepiando seus cabelos, ardendo seus ouvidos - com o som irritante que o feitiço fazia quebrando a harmonia dos ares._

_\- Vamos ! – disse o homem, de capuz, ao longe. – Draco irá cuidar dela. – disse num tom malicioso, e saiu, junto com outras pessoas rindo e correndo para dentro do salão principal._

_Eles tombaram com força no chão, o corpo dele era bem maior que o dela, e ele a pressionava contra o solo de pedra (do corredor); eles sentiram dor ao sentir o baque, mas sentiram-se mais estranhos ainda quando se viram um sob o outro, ele a olhou espantado; ela tinha o coração acelerado. Os dois não se mexiam; estavam em choque com a constatação da aproximação repentina, e, digamos também, profunda; seus membros, e troncos estavam unidos, colados, e os olhos dele, embora constantemente vazios na maior parte dos momentos em que o via, estavam claros, estavam cheios de empatia, o rosto bonito dela estava próximo do dele, ele via como eram encantadores os seus olhos, suas sardas, seus cabelos, agora, mais cheios do que costumavam ser._

_Aquela situação não era esperada nem por um, nem pelo outro, mas de alguma forma aquilo os esquentava naquela noite fria. Era um encontro de almas silencioso, os olhos de ambos refletiam seus medos, e necessidades, e eles não tinham muito dessas coisas solucionadas na maior parte do tempo em que estavam naquela maldita batalha. Gina aproximou seu rosto do dele, não tinha noção do porquê daquilo, pelo menos não conscientemente, mas Draco o tinha, sabia que a desejava de uma forma estranha, não sabia exatamente como era, sabia que ela era uma pessoa da qual ele precisava, ele gostava dela, era essa a grande verdade. Draco se aproximou também, os dois fecharam os olhos, sincronizadamente, não sabiam da necessidade de ambos - da necessidade de que um tinha do outro -mas que estava adormecida, dormente pelas relações difíceis que cada um tinha com a casa do outro. Naquele instante, ele tocou o lábio inferior dela com o seu superior, chupando o delicamente, sentindo o seu sabor, o seu calor; ela o de cima dele. Em pouco mais de alguns segundos, lágrimas brotaram de ambos, seus beijos ficaram salgados, e um pouco mais quentes, talvez a precisão que eles tinham, um pelo outro, havia sido descoberta naquele momento._


	2. Incomodo presente

**_9 anos depois..._ **

Dia 27 de Maio de 2011

Gina estava lavando pratos monotonamente, com a varinha em punho. Seus olhos se distraiam pelos azulejos (papel de parede) da parede da cozinha; estava entediada, não agüentava mais aquela rotina irritante. Ela via partidas, ou melhor, ouvia-as e depois as comentava para o Jornal. E depois, ficava a maior parte do tempo sem ter (muito) o que fazer. Ficava com raiva da preocupação excessiva de Harry - com a sua gravidez -, ela era forte, podia fazer outras coisas mais divertidas.

Observou o seu trabalho, e viu que estava acabado. Jogou-se numa cadeira na ponta da mesa, e mirou seu reflexo num jarro de flores a sua frente; seu rosto não estava muito (nada) convidativo, não conseguia afastar de seu belo rosto – agora de mulher por completo – aquele semblante de inconformismo e insatisfação. Tinha o tédio encarnado em suas sobrancelhas, suas mãos dedilhavam a mesa, sem pensar.

Estava nesse devaneio quando uma coruja apareceu, batendo as unhas contra a janela da cozinha, em cima da pia. Como estava distraída, demorou em percebê-la, e levou um susto ao constatar a coruja batendo nervosamente o corpo: unhas e asas na janela:

\- Calma, calma. Eu já estou indo! – exclamou ela, recolhendo os chinelos, e os arrastando até lá, levantando os braços para cima da cabeça em gesto de rendição.

Abriu o tranco da janela, e quando foi abrir a janela, a coruja desbaratou desesperada para dentro, voando descompassada no ar, ela a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada, quem mandaria uma coruja tão destrambelhada? Lembrou de Arol e abaixando a cabeça deu um sorrisinho se lembrando da velha coruja de Percy. Gina se adiantou, a coruja continuo a sambar no ar, e ela deu um risinho, e olhou séria para a coruja, a coruja a encarou por um momento, e ela a segurou pegando a carta em seu bico. A coruja voou para fora rapidamente, sem dar chance para qualquer movimento de Gina.

A ruiva segurava a cartinha com as duas mãos, olhava desconfiada, tinha cara de carta oficial, de carta do ministério, mas tinha sido enviada por aquela coruja velha?

Ela sorriu novamente se lembrando de alguém muito familiar que trabalhava lá, ou era do Harry ou era do Rony, e pela coruja, podia adivinhar que era do seu irmão mais novo. Sentou-se novamente na mesma cadeira e abriu a carta devagar, abrindo-lhe toda sobre a mesa, abaixou o corpo para poder ler melhor, e começou a ler rapidamente:

_Querida Gina,_

_Desculpe a pressa, mas venho em caráter oficial lhe pedir um favor. Não encontramos Harry em lugar nenhum aqui no Ministério, e precisamos urgentemente de sua pessoa para uma reunião urgente._

_Os Ridikkulus atacaram novamente e foram encontradas no local “magia negra”, e como sabe, somos aurores e não podemos perdoar esse tipo de infração. Apesar de que, pelo o que eu já ouvi falar, eles são justiceiros; gostaria de não ter o trabalho ingrato de pará-los sendo que eles trabalham pela justiça tanto quanto nós, mas com um único diferencial esplêndido: eles não precisam lidar com papeis, e burocracia._

_Espero que mande logo a carta para ele._

_Ele precisa estar ciente disso, e precisamos dele mais do que poderíamos querer._

_Ass Rony_

Ela fez uma careta divertida, justiceiros? Ela lia alguns romances quando era mais nova sobre isso, mas nunca imaginará que ia ter isso no mundo bruxo. Até mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort, em que, supostamente, o mundo bruxo agora estaria em paz.

Ela olhou para cima, sem focar a visão em nada, pensava melhor quando seu olhar se mantia preso em uma direção, apesar de não interpretar o que estava vendo, mas sim, interpretar seus pensamentos. Olhou para o lado piscando, voltando ao normal, e massageando sutilmente o pergaminho, olhou para ele, piscou e lembrou-se do pedido do irmão.

Levantou-se em um pulo discreto, e se direcionou para a escrivaninha de Harry que ficava entre a cozinha, e a sala de estar, no fundo do corredor ao meio desses cômodos. Sem nem se sentar, molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu uma pequena mensagem a Harry, com os seguintes dizeres:

_Querido Harry,_

_Sou eu, Gina; meu irmão acaba de me, nos mandar uma carta. E ele lhe pede a presença no Ministério com urgência; a onde quer que você esteja não se esqueça de que eu o amo..._

E arranhou um risco no resto da frase; Gina não entenderá por que ela tinha escrito isso, mas devia ser porque ela realmente amava Harry... Ela sentiu um certo aperto no coração quando, por um segundo, havia se sentido na dúvida. Balançou a cabeça para que os pensamentos se esvaíssem, e assim foi, lembrou da carta, e terminou da seguinte maneira:

_Rony mandou-me lhe dizer que os Ridikkulu (acho que é esse o nome) estão atacando de novo, e com magia negra._

_Tome cuidado._

_De sua..._

Riscou novamente, mas agora em cima das últimas duas palavras que havia escrito, e escreveu do lado:

De Ginevra.

Ela colocou a pena no tinteiro e se desabou na cadeira, olhando a carta, e em seguida a janela aberta. Ela não conseguira esquecer as últimas brigas. Eles não estavam mais se entendendo há um tempo, mas agora... Estava difícil conviver bem, ele era cuidadoso demais, ela queria se divertir de alguma forma. Ele, de certa forma, estava ficando chato...

Draco estava entediado de sua vida de casado. Ele achava que ia ser tudo o que ele precisava, estava cansado de ser o irresponsável, o inútil, o que não conseguirá nem ao menos ser um bom servo de Voldemort. Riu-se ele amargo, colocando de volta o cigarro na boca, o tragando sem pressa, com os olhos fechados, recebendo uma lufada de ar vinda da janela a qual estava ao seu lado, no escritório finamente decorado nos moldes Malfoynianos de toda uma geração. Mordeu os lábios, observando a paisagem nova que tinham colocado no primeiro andar do ministério, era tão sem vida, tão mórbida. Correu os olhos pela sala, ela estava perfeita, sem nenhuma poeira, sujeira, lixo, cartazes, retratos, lembranças, memórias... Estava como tudo naquele ambiente: morto. Deu um último trago intenso, e com a varinha o apagou, e jogou na lixeira.

Soltou a fumaça devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para cima. Estava hoje, depois de nove anos, com a aparência mais desejável possível, era alto, seus cabelos loiros platinados desciam carinhosamente para baixo da nuca, tinha um rosto equilibrado entre as formas geométricas cúbicas e as redondas, era harmonioso também com sua barba, e uma sombra de bigodes, seus ombros e braços estavam mais grossos, mas equilibrados com sua cabeça e pescoço, suas pernas também. Usava um belo smoke, e calças sociais pretas com enfeites prateados, e uns poucos enfeites verdes pela sua eterna paixão pelas coisas de Hogwarts, e de sua sonserina. Mas apesar da beleza estonteante, mantinha um semblante degradado e olheiras um pouco fundas, seu animo, e felicidades não estavam como costumavam estar. Pelo menos desde os seus últimos dois anos de casamento.

Não sabia por que, no entanto não se sentia mais como se sentira antes. Amava Astoria, amava mesmo, com paixão, sentia um desejo fulminante por suas pernas, e amava seus belos olhos, grandes e sinceros. Mas, com o tempo, depois que se casaram, e estavam com um filhinho, ele não se interessava mais por nada. Nem pela amada, ou ex-amada, nem pelo filho, talvez um pouco pelo filho. Todavia, continuava infeliz com o que estava vivendo.

Alguém bateu silenciosamente a porta, e ele disse em voz baixa e calma:

\- Entre.

Ele olhou, levantando os olhos para quem quer que fosse, e viu um ex-colega de escola que não via há muito tempo:

\- Ah, Wea...Senhor Weasley! – disse, pigareando e estendendo a mão, solicito.

\- Olá, Malfoy...Senhor Malfoy. – disse se corrigindo, apertando a mão do homem a sua frente.

\- Então? – falou Malfoy, em um tom um pouco entediado, mas respeitoso, mas acima dessas coisas sério.

\- Os Ridikkulus foram vistos novamente. – disse Rony, se endireitando. – Eles torturaram e mataram o Senhor Crabbe. – Rony, pois o dedo na boca, o olhando debaixo para acima, com medo da reação de Draco.

\- Hm. – respondeu Malfoy, não se alterando muito, o que deixou Rony um pouco pasmo, mas se conteve em demonstrar qualquer coisa. – Vamos fazer um plebiscito para o regente no parlamento. Muito obrigado, Sr. Weasley. – disse em tom cordial, e Rony se curvou, e o outro também. E saiu da sala, deixando Draco.

Draco suspirou, pousando a mão sobre a escrivaninha:

– Mais tarde, ou menos tarde, isso ia acontecer, Ronald.

Gina, depois de mandar a carta a Harry, decidiu-se por ver TV. Como tinham TV a cabo, ela podia tirar todas as curiosidades dela sobre os trouxas, com aquele magnífico objeto, que passava imagens coloridas, se mexendo e mais FALANDO. E isso era o que mais interessava, passava os canais. Sem perceber, seus olhos grudados na TV, não permitiam que a vissem pensando em outras coisas, encostou o controle na extensão do sofá, e a mão no braço dele, apoiou o próprio braço no braço dele, e a sua cabeça em sua mão. A muito tempo, na época de colégio, ela gostava de não ter o que fazer, de ficar deitada, ou do lado de Harry conversando sobre qualquer coisa; mas naqueles tempos, não havia muito tempo para a gente, para se divertir, eram os deveres ou depois, a batalha que os havia distanciado, e agora, depois de quase dez anos, era a aproximação que havia os separado. Gina não se sentia tão mais atraída por Harry, e Harry de certa forma notará isso, a relação deles estava bem fria, Harry achará que isso acontecia com o tempo, e com o tempo ia embora. Mas sempre ficava cada vez mais cansativo, porém ele ainda gostava dela.

Gina soltou os ombros para relaxar, encostando a cabeça no estofado, não podia se enervar desse jeito, ela estava grávida, além de que, não ia ajudar nada ficar nervosa.

Ela olhou para a porta, e a campainha se fez ouvir, fez uma careta com a sincronicidade, e sorriu:

\- Calma aê! – disse ela como se fosse um mano do gueto.

Levantou-se, tentando relaxar os ombros, e sem pegar os chinelos, foi descalça ver quem era. Pelo buraquinho da porta virá que era Mione, toda meiga num vestidinho rendado claro rosa com branco. Sorriu, e virou a chave, abrindo a porta e sorrindo para a sua convidada:

\- Olá, Mione! – disse, enquanto abraçava e beija o rosto da amiga. – Quanto tempo, lora. – Hermione sorriu sutilmente, passando por ela e se sentando, era de casa, não precisava de cerimônias, não é?

Gina fechou a porta, e rodou a chave no trinco, e se direcionou para a amiga, sentando-se a frente dela:

\- A onde você esteve esse tempo todo? – riu-se divertida a ruiva, mirando curiosa a amiga.

\- Ah, Gina. Não foi tanto tempo assim. – sorriu timidamente Hermione, com as mãos na perna, e o rosto baixo. – Foi só um ano, não é? – encarou finalmente a ruiva.

Gina a observou por um momento, e percebeu, sem muita dificuldade o que estava, o que continua a acontecer:

\- Ajudou em algo? – olhou-a preocupada, passando a mão em seu braço.

Hermione desviou o olhar da amiga, e acariciou as próprias mãos:

-Ah, na medida do possível. Melhorou pelo menos.

-Ah, Mione... – Gina puxou a amiga para perto e a abraçou forte, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos, não tão vastos quanto fora na adolescência. – Você sabe que tem que parar de viver isso. Todos nós sentimos falta dele. Mas continuamos a viver, e você também; mesmo que você tenha parado no tempo.

Hermione a olhou com os olhos lacrimejantes, e uma lágrima já na metade de seu rosto. E sorriu tensa:

\- Mione, por favor. Ele, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, gostaria que você estivesse feliz, e estonteante como você sempre foi.

\- O problema, Gina. É que ele era o meu sol, o meu motivo...

Gina se rendeu por um momento e a abraçou novamente, deixando-a chorar no seu colo. Gina lembrava muito bem de uma noite, de uma noite que fora muito especial para Mione. E que fora para quase todos, mas especialmente para eles também, além dos noivos do dia.


End file.
